Mini-Meeting at Conner's House:Complete Recount:Nick's Perspective
Post This post will be my complete recount of what happened at the Mini-Meeting at Conner's House. I was trying to get to Conner's house early so that we would have time to look over the Google Earth Magnetic Anomaly Map or GEMAP for short. While on the way I noticed a couple cars leave John Frerichmann's house and assumed that he wouldn't be able to make it. To my surprise I heard Kai Kunkle call my name and saw the others all gathered at someone's house. Conner and I had the idea of heading over to his house and viewing the GEMAP, so as a group we all went over to his house. We took a series of group pictures in Conner's hallway before entering his room to check the GEMAP. John, Serena, and Kai didn't know much about the magnetic vortex anomalies, so I took a moment to explain them in detail and answer any questions the group had about anomalies. Once we were done with the Q+A session, we looked over the GEMAP together to look out for anomalies. John F. then mentioned that his magnetometer might be busted, as he used it in his room and it showed the presence of a powerful anomaly, yet he felt no change. Kai K. then stated the possibility that John F. may feel unaffected by the anomaly because he is always around it and may not notice exactly how the anomaly is effecting him. Conner C. checked John F.'s address using the GEMAP and found that his house was in a red scale anomaly. Serena decided that she wanted to go home and draw so she went back home. The rest of us traveled to John F.'s house and checked the outside of his house for anomaly readings, however we found none. Kai K. then downloaded a magnetometer app to her phone. By comparing Kai K.'s app to John F.'s app it was apparent that Kai's magnetometer was more sensitive than John's and seemed more reliable. Kai K.'s did not use the same colors as the GEMAP scale but gave sound based warnings as we approached magnetic anomalies, a graphical line measurement that showed spiked readings, and a numerical reading. Even with Kai K.'s magnetometer we found no readings of a magnetic anomaly outside John F.'s house. We then decided to head to the Boysenberry Ln. anomaly and find its exact location. While on the way to the Boysenberry Ln. anomaly I turned around and noticed a car was coming behind us. Kai K. looked at the magnetometer and noticed that the readings were progressively falling as we continued walking down the street. Suddenly everyone was surprised as the magnetometer shot up drastically to a 400 strength anomaly and began loudly beeping. We moved out of the way of the incoming car and looked in shock at the anomaly readings. Just as the magnetometer had sensed an anomaly it was gone. During the excitement no one had thought to have taken a screenshot of the magnetometer readings. John F.'s phone died and Kai K.'s began to run low on power. We asked each other if we felt any effects from the anomaly. John F. then stated that he had felt chill the whole time and hadn't even noticed the magnetometer reading until after everyone else freaked out. No one felt any different, which I believe could be because we either didn't notice how we were feeling due to shock or the fact that the anomaly vanished so suddenly. Conner C. then stated the possibility that the magnetometer could have picked up a reading from the car that passed by. We tested that theory on another car that passed by and it showed no anomalies. John F. then questioned whether or not the car that passed by us may have contained an amulet that the driver may have not been aware of. We continued along and made our way down Boysenberry Ln. toward the anomaly. I thought it might have been under one of the street lamps, we checked under the lamps however and found no anomalies. We then remembered that as soon as we noticed the anomaly while on the bus that the bus pulled away, which could indicate that the anomaly was closer to the stop sign than the street lamps. We then investigated the stop sign and the magnetometer detected a powerful magnetic anomaly. Conner C. then suggested that the magnetometer may be detecting the metal in the stop sign. John F. and Kai K. then disagreed remembering that we passed by another stop sign as well as many other metal objects and the magnetometer detected no anomalies. We kept moving with the magnetometer and switched back and forth between different magnetometer apps to detect the location and strength of the vortex site. Based on the magnetometer readings it was shown that a tree located nearby the stop sign was the epicenter of the vortex as the readings increased at the tree and decreased away from the tree. I then mentioned that trees have been sighted to twist based on magnetic anomalies in their area, and how it was interesting that the epicenter of the vortex was a tree. Conner C. attempted to take pictures of the tree at the vortex site but all his pictures came out as an odd array of colored lights. We he turned off the flash his pictures were just black. At this point in time Kai K.'s phone died, so we decided to head back to Conner C.'s house to charge all our devices. Before we went to Conner C.'s house, Kai K. and John F. went to John's house so that she could get something to eat. Conner C. and I stayed outside and talked while we waited for the two to return, so that we could head to Conner C.'s house. Once Kai K. and John F. left John's house with a row of crackers and John's laptop, we all went back to Conner C.'s house. We arrived back at Conner C.'s and began charging our devices and thinking about ideas for amulets. I mentioned that amulets could be made of quartz or copper. Conner C. googled the copper content of a penny and found that modern day pennies don't contain very much copper. John F. once his phone was somewhat charged called his father and asked if they had anything copper in his garage that we could use. John F.'s dad was curious why we needed the copper, but John tip-toed around the subject. Together we went to John F.'s house and entered his garage where John F.'s dad said we could find rubber insulated copper wire. Once we found the copper wire in John F.'s garage, John looked for wire strippers. John F. then realized that he could actually strip the rubber off by biting the wires, so John F. and Kai K. began to bite off the insulation on their wires. Conner C. decided he didn't want an amulet. I let John F. bite off the insulation on my wire for me. I suddenly had second thoughts about whether or not simple copper wire could work as a successful amulet, that is when I remembered that John Farris the amulet wizard of Sedona,Arizona uses copper coils to make vortex amulets. I mentioned this to the others and we began coiling our copper wires. I thought maybe we could use them as bracelets but that idea didn't really work out well. Now with Kai K.'s magnetometer charged and our amulets made we decided to head back to the Boysenberry Ln. anomaly with our new amulets. Kai K. and John F. thought of the idea of making our copper coils into rings. After fashioning our copper coils into rings we arrived at the vortex site on Boysenberry ln. Conner touched the tree and felt nothing. John F., Kai K., and I each stretched our fists out toward the tree and kept them there until we felt we had enough energy. Kai K. and John F. then took multiple pictures of the tree at the vortex's epicenter and screenshots of the magnetometer readings. John F. and I commented on how the tree looked twisted if you looked straight up into the branches and how the tree seemed more twisted than other trees in the area of the same kind. Kai K. then used the magnetometer to measure the output of our rings away from the vortex site and found that our rings were almost as strong as the vortex. However later on it appeared that our rings had died and we wondered whether or not our rings were now drained. The draining occurred when Kai K. noticed a magnetic anomaly reading near one of the street lamps on Boysenberry Ln. I got excited and I ran up to her, however as soon as I touched the magnetometer the anomaly disappeared. For a moment I wondered if my amulet could have somehow absorbed or caused the anomaly to dissipate. We then noticed that none of our rings were setting off the magnetometer any more, as if all magnetic anomalies had just vanished. Suddenly as we approached my house our rings reached anomaly levels, to test this we had Conner run away with the magnetometer and as he did the levels dropped back to the baseline. When we held the magnetometer near the rings they showed high anomaly readings. We determined that the location where we were standing was not the anomaly site, but the rings themselves had their own anomaly readings due to the vortex energy within them. Apparently amulets work similarly to vortex sites, as Benjamin Lonetree stated, vortex energy can come and go at times. This means that our amulets can increase and decrease in energy output depending on the time and place of our location which is fascinating to say the least. We traveled to my house and began to talk together about the vortex site and our experiences with the amulets. Kai K. reported feeling a pulse from here ring, she said she liked the idea of becoming a living anomaly. John F. said that it felt weird whenever he removed his ring. My hand felt weird sensations that I at the time didn't quite understand. The mini-meeting had come to an end and we all went our separate ways. John F. said he felt as if it were the beginning of a super hero story or something. The next day I started experimenting more with my ring and noticed pulses similar to what Kai K. mentioned. The pulses were mixed in with the weird hand sensations and I tried to concentrate the pulses on different parts of my body using Jay Davis Jr.'s theory on meditation and its effect on vortex energy. When I concentrate the pulses on my entire body I feel more awake and refreshed. When I concentrate them just on my head I think of really random ideas for inventions and creative expression, most of which don't make any sense. For example I thought of a TV that scratches your back, just ideas that are more random than usual for me. The sensation naturally without concentration focuses mainly on my left hand which is odd because it doesn't do anything in particular on my left hand like it does on my head or my body. What do you think about the mini-meeting? Are you excited for future investigations? What do you think about the vortex site encounter? What are your experiences with vortex energy? What do you think about the amulet rings? Post your opinions in the comments section below. Category:Meeting Recounts